Playing Card
"Miss Rebecca, Do you have something to share with the class?" I looked up at the teacher, a stern look on his old face. "Jessie is cheating off of me." I looked over at Jessie and smiled. "Jessie. You now have a 0 on this test." She tried to argue back, but got sent over to the office instead. "Nice." I heard my best boy friend, Alex, whisper to me. I walked out of the classroom and into the hall, flooded with kids. Yet through all of them, I could find her. Jessie. I shoved past people until I reached her locker. "What's up, cheater?" She slammed her locked shut and started to walk away. "And where do you think you're going?" "Home." She mumbled. I shoved her into the lockers and her backpack fell, spilling her books and papers across the hallway floor. "Clumsy, aren't you?" She picked up her books, putting them back in her bag and zipping it shut. Alex came over to me. "Oh look, It's the cheater." "Leave me alone." "Where is the fun in that?" Alex called to her as she walked out the door. We caught up to her quickly, seeing she was only walking. Alex shoved her down the stairs and she fell to the bottom. She scraped her knees and her elbows and was bleeding a small amount. "Isn't it funny?" I laugh. I sat in my bathroom, putting a bandage over my knees and elbows. I looked at myself in the mirror. My dark blue eyes seemed to be faded, my dyed red hair turning orange at the tips. I smiled at myself. A fake smile. A smile that meant I hated myself. My looks. The way I talked. The way I dressed. I hated it all. I hated me. I walked into my bedroom, sitting down on my bed and opening the window. I had a pretty nice life outside of school. My mother loved me so very much. I would think that Father and my Brother did too. They probably do, It's just that they aren't here to tell me so. My mother and I, the only ones who survived the car crash. Sometimes I wish it was my brother who lived, and not me. I skipped dinner again tonight. Like I did with almost every other meal I ate. I lie in bed and thought how much, how much I didn't want to go to school tomorrow. To face the bullies again. The torture I faced every single day. How much I wished I didn't have to wake up tomorrow. I shivered as cold air blew threw the room. I must have dozed off because it was very dark outside. I got up and closed my window,trying not to have it make the loud squeaking noise it usually did. I didn't feel like sleeping again, So I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where I just stood there. I didn't know what to do. I sat down and stared at the tile flooring. I felt strange. I felt like someone was watching me. I heard the back door slowly open and the cold air blew threw the room again. I peeked over the counter, only to see that no one was there. I shut the sliding door, locking it tightly. I stared outside the window into the darkness, just to make sure that no one was out there. I was about to turn around before hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. I panicked. Running over to the counter, I grabbed the biggest knife I could and walked back over to the corner, awaiting the man who was in my house. He walked around the corner and I stabbed his chest, closing my eyes. I heard a yell, but not one that would come from a man. I opened my eyes, seeing who I had stabbed. My own mother. "Mom? Oh my god, Mom." I let go of the knife and she fell to the floor. "Mom, I-I I didn't know it was you, I'm so sorry Ma." Her eyes were wide and filled with fear and pain. "Mom, please." I put my head on her chest only to feel no heartbeat. "M-Mom..?" I asked, tears in my eyes. She didn't move or respond. I cried into her chest. "Everyone left me..." I sat at my desk, waiting for Jessie to come in the room. She did just as the bell rang, looking like a mess. "Oh what happened Jessie, Cat attack?" She didn't say a word. She just stared off into the distance. Time passed by quickly, until the bell finally rang. She ran out of the room and into the hall way. She didn't stop by her locker, just out to the lunch tables. Alex and I followed behind quickly, keeping our distance. She sat down at the table, putting her head in her hands. "You look like a mess." "Doesn't she always?" I laughed and kicked her backpack off the seat, making it fall into a puddle. "Oops." She didn't move. "Aw, Someone's having a bad day." "Who ate your bowl of sunshine?" "She's just being a Bitch." I saw her hand shaking, she clenched it into a fist. "What are you going to do, Punch me?" "No." "I'm going to kill you." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a large knife, already covered in crimson. "A-Alex?" Alex shook his head and shoved me toward her. "Jessie, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!" I begged. She simply stared into my eyes. Her expression was blank. Kids began to crowd around slowly. She turned her head and smiled before sending the knife straight through my neck. "Rebecca!" I shouted. Jessie pulled the knife out of her neck, as kids began screaming and running away. All I could do was stand in shock. Jessie looked up at me, You could see the Insanity in here eyes. "Alex." I backed away slowly before running into the basketball pole. "Alex.." "Jessie, Pl-" "Isn't it funny?" She laughed and stabbed my stomach. I gasped for air, lying on the ground. I felt the cool blood trickle down my hands as I looked up at Jessie, standing there, with a big smile on her face. "Just in, another murder in Temecula, California. 17 Year old Jessie Carter, a high school student went on a 'rampage' killing two of her classmates and injuring 6 others. Last seen 2 months ago at her high school. Ever since we've had a string of murders, each victim holding a small playing card. The Jester." Category:Death